The present invention relates generally to an improved latch assembly, and more particularly, to an improved latch assembly for a monitor or patch cord plug or the like usable in the electronics or communications industry.
The prior art includes a great many different types and forms of latches for securing or retaining one member or element in a relatively fixed position with respect to another. In particular, various types of latch mechanisms and assemblies exist in the electronics and communications industry. These latch mechanisms may, among other things, be used to secure or retain a plug member in fixed relationship with a receptacle to insure electrical connection between the plug and receptacle and to avoid accidental or inadvertant disengagement of the members. A specific example of a latching assembly or mechanism in the communications industry involves the incorporation of such an assembly or mechanism in a monitor or patch cord plug to retain the same in a circuit monitoring module. More particularly, such latch mechanism includes a unitary piece of spring metal securely seated and retained within the plug member. This spring member includes a shoulder portion which, upon insertion of the plug into the receptacle or module, engages a corresponding shoulder portion, and a curved portion joining the shoulder portion with the portion secured to the plug and imparting an engaging force to the shoulder. The shoulder of the spring member is designed so that it can be manually depressed when removal of the plug is desired. When not depressed, this shoulder portion serves to retain the plug member within the receptacle to ensure electrical contact therebetween.
One problem which exists in the art with respect to most latch members arises when someone attempts to disengage the members that are latched together without first properly releasing the latch mechanism. This is particularly true with respect to latches in the electronics and communications industry since users often attempt to disengage the plug member from the receptacle by pulling on the cord connected to the plug or by pulling on the plug member itself without depressing or otherwise releasing the latch assembly. As a result, significant stress is placed on the latch assembly, and particularly the latch spring, to the point where it "cams-out" or prematurely releases, eventually resulting in its inability to properly serve as a latching mechanism.
Accordingly, there is a real need in the latch assembly field and particularly, in the latch assembly field as applied to the electronics and communications industry for a latch assembly capable of withstanding the forces caused by attempts to remove the plug without properly releasing the latch mechanism and ensuring that even if the latch releases under these conditions, the mechanism does not lose its latching ability.